


Takt druhý; Odhalený

by Lanevra



Series: Trojtakt [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Můj pán má mnoho tváří; vzdorovitou, rozpačitou, panovačnou, znechucenou a hlavně poraněnou. Bez toho by nebyl mým pánem, to ale neznamená, že ti co ho zranili ujdou trestu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takt druhý; Odhalený

Pobaveně sleduji, jak si můj malý pán se znechuceným výrazem prohlíží svou novou pásku na oko. Ač v tomto případě mezi námi panovala okamžitá a nevyřčená shoda; pečeť musí být před ostatními smrtelnými skryta, naše názory na to, co je nejvhodnější, se podle všeho různí. Nebo přinejmenším si můj malý pán představoval něco více estetického než kus sametem vyložené kůže.

„Budu v tom vypadat směšně,“ postěžuje si nevrle.

„Naopak. Postaral jsem se, aby veřejnost věděla o politováníhodné nehodě, která se vám stala během absence ve společnosti a jež vás připravila o jedno oko. Každý bude pásku očekávat a oceňovat ji jako znamení vaší nezlomné síly a statečnosti, se kterou jste se postavil hrdě všem útrapám života i přes svůj nízký věk. Nicméně,“ nechám úsměv rozvinout po tváři a předkloním se k němu, „pokud na tom trváte, mohu najít vhodnou a estetičtější alternativu. Například se nabízí jezdecký klobouček se síťkou. Ozdobná spona do vlasů s velkými květy. Též se ke mně doneslo, že závoje během velmi slunných dnů jsou opět v módě. Nebo,“ vytasím se s rudým inkoustem a perem, „můžeme na vaši pásku namalovat velké červené srdce.“

„Snažíš se dělat si ze mě žerty, démone?“ zeptá se zlobně, jeho alabastrové tváře se přitom zbarví mírně do ruda, něco mezi studem a rozzlobeností.

„Poněkud ano,“ přiznám se s úsměvem.

„Tak s tím přestaň a nasaď mi tu pásku.“

„Jak si přejete.“

Schovám inkoust zpátky do kapsy. Je opravdu škoda, že si nechce nechat nasadit klobouček nebo alespoň namalovat srdíčko na svou pásku. Vypadal by vskutku ještě roztomilejší, než už beztak v drahém oblečení z jemných látek vypadá. Jako porcelánová panenka, kterou bych mohl sevřít v rukách, hrát si s ní a opečovávat ji. Ach, vlastně... To je přesně to, co už beztak dělám, jen o tom hraní nemá potuchy, stejně jako rostlina netuší, kdo ji zalévá, prostříhává uschlé lístky a odstraňuje zhnědlé květy. Můj malý naivní pán.

Vezmu pásku a přiložím ji k jeho oku. Mračí se na sebe do zrcadla, zatímco ji vzadu pod jeho vlasy utahuji. Ani nestačím dotáhnout mašli a už si začíná sametovou stuhu vedoucí mu přes čelo nervózně třít. Jestli v tom bude pokračovat se stejnou intenzitou a odhodláním, s jakým začal, do večera si rozdrásá kůži do krve.

„Prosím nedrbat, mladý pane,“ napomenu ho a zadržím jeho drobnou ručku v usilovné činnosti. Zvedne ke mně zamračený pohled, jako kdybych mu právě zabránit udělat nesmírně důležité životní rozhodnutí. Poklidně na něj shlížím a jeho zápěstí dál svírám, dokud neuhne pohledem, neodfrkne si a hlavně nepovolí ve snaze rozškrábat si své čelo. Až pak ho teprve pustím. Poslušný malý pán. Ještě mu jemně prohrábnu vlasy, kterými zakryji stuhu táhnoucí se mu vzadu na hlavě. Vychutnávám si ten pocit dotýkat se jich, jemných a hustých, naplněných jeho vůní, i když si to mohu dovolit jen několik málo nezbytných okamžiků. Nepochopil by mou touhu trávit celé hodiny právě jen tím, že se budu jeho vlasy probírat a propouštět si je mezi prsty a už vůbec by nepochopil, jak moc zbožňuji jeho švestkovou vůni ulpívající mi na patře v náznaku chutě. Tak dokonalé, sladké aroma duše, které nepřehluší nic, zvláště ne nic tak směšně běžného jako je heřmánkové mýdlo na vlasy. Jednou, až ho pohltím a navždy uvězním ve svém bytí, jeho švestková vůně zůstane ulpívat na bezduchém těle, jako když ostřiháte květy růží, ale zahradou stále doznívá jejich vůně.

„Ještě moji...“

Natáhnu se a podám mu přímo do ruky hůl, o kterou chtěl požádat. Správný sluha plní pánova přání dřív, než je stačí vůbec vyslovit, a právě proto mu vzápětí nasadím na hlavu klobouk. Vypadá vskutku jako skutečný anglický gentleman, jen by se nemusel neustále tvářit tak zarputile. Čas od času by úsměv mohl prozářit jeho tvář.

„Také bys mě mohl nechat dokončit větu,“ napomene mne jen tak mimochodem, když už se beztak obrátí ke dveřím a bez jediného pohledu mě mine.

„Ovšemže,“ souhlasím s mírnou úklonou, kterou beztak nevidí, protože je otočen zády.

Rychle ho následuji, ba ho dokonce předejdu a otevřu mu dveře od šatny. Projde kolem mne bez povšimnutí, pro něj je samozřejmostí, když mu lidé otevírají, a jeho sebejistota, se kterou přijímá služby, je naprosto dokonalá. Můj malý dokonalý pán na své první cestě do společnosti se zcela novým pohledem na svět a novou tváří. Už není dítětem hrajícím si s hračkami z vlastní továrny, taková představa se jeví až kuriózní, i když zábavnou, je to mladý šlechtic hodlající určit si svá vlastní pravidla.

Lahodně vyhlížející malý šlechtic, abych byl přesný, v drahém oblečení, s lesklou holí a kloboukem, díky kterému se jeví okolí o půl hlavy vyšší než je. A tak moc se snažící budit dojem naprosté soběstačnosti, přestože by si bez mé pomoci neotevřel dvířka kočáru, protože jsou moc vysoko, a už vůbec by nemohl bez opory mého předloktí nastoupit dovnitř. Není to však vada na jeho kráse, naopak je ve své bezbrannosti ještě víc přitažlivý. Opečovávat ho je mou nefalšovanou touhou, i když mě se svou častou trucovitostí a nerozumností skutečně rozčiluje.

Vklouznu do kočáru za ním a pevně zajistím jeho dvířka. Pán už sedí na druhé straně, vtištěný v rohu, s holí zapřenou o zem a nezaujatě vyhlíží ven do krajiny. Obličej má bezvýrazný, snad občas přes něj přeběhne něco podobného znuděnosti. Napadá mně, jestli je v něm dostatek dětské nevinnosti mysli, aby ho návštěva místa doslova zaplaveného hračkami nejrůznějšího druhu donutila alespoň k drobnému úsměvu. Byl by to nesmírně zajímavý a vzácný pohled, i když se obávám, že ho nikdy nebudu mít tu čest spatřit. Rozhodně ne dřív, než naše dohoda skončí a já si budu moci vychutnat vítězoslavně uvolněný výraz, který se obvykle mým duším po tváři rozline, když jejich touhy dojdou absolutního naplnění a ony jsou smířeny se vším. Znak dozrálosti. Poslední drobná tečka za přípravou večeře v podobě třešničky umístěné na samotném nejvyšším vrcholku dortu.

„Nedívej se na mě tak,“ prolomí malý pán ticho a obrátí na mě ledový pohled modrého oka.

„Jak se dívám, pokud se smím ptát?“ otáži se, koutky rtů mi zacukají. Vnímavý malý pán, co ví, kdy přemýšlím o tom, jak si ho vsunu hluboko do krku a celého ho spolknu. I když... tentokrát v tom bylo i mnoho z touhy skutečně být svědkem vzácného úsměvu.

„Ty víš jak,“ zamručí neurčitě.

„Pouze jsem uvažoval o tom, jestli by návštěva továrny na hračky mohla podnítit vaše dětské srdce a vyvolat na vaší tváři o něco veselejší výraz, než jaký vídám nyní.“

„Můj výraz už nikdy nebude skutečně veselý, nemám k veselosti pražádné důvody a rozhodně si nejedu do své továrny hrát. To moc dobře víš. Vážím tu zbytečnou cestu jen proto, že se tam pomnožil hmyz, který se všude rozlézá a ničí, co mu přijde do cesty,“ jeho tvář se stáhne do zarputilosti nepřipouštějící jakékoliv selhání z jeho strany a samozřejmě i z té mé. „Jestli chci dát Funtom company skutečnou celosvětovou velikost, musím všechnu tu havěť nekompromisně vyhubit.“

Vlna hladového vzrušení otřese celou mou podstatou. Bezděčně pootevřu rty, když se mi na tvář vkrade úsměv. Teď. Právě v tento okamžik, kdy má duše celou svou osobností vyzařuje nezničitelnou sílu, bělavě žhne do okolí a tepe svou nenávistí, bych se do něj nejraději zakousl. Nemusel bych ho sníst celého ani bych se nemusel skutečně dotknout jeho duše, stačilo by jenom se moci naklonit a olíznout jeho kůži. Dostat se tak té sladkosti tak blízko, jak jen je to možné.

„A ty mi v tom pomůžeš,“ upře na mne silný pohled, z něhož mi doslova kručí v žaludku, „Ještě než ti odevzdám, co je po právu tvé, necháme společně znít jméno Phantomhivů po celém světě a zajistíme, že už ho nikdo nikdy nezapomene. Zvláště pak si ho bude pamatovat každý, kdo mou rodinu pokořil a pošpinil můj erb a jejich potomci také, pokud se ta špína stačila pomnožit. Chci, aby vyslovení mého jména vnášelo do srdcí dobrých lidí respekt, klid a štěstí, a do myslí zločinců smrtelnou hrůzu. Rozumíš?“

„Ano, můj pane.“

„Dobře a teď už mlč, chci přemýšlet,“ uzavře rozhovor a opět se se znuděně zasmušilým výrazem obrátí k oknu.

Málem se neudržím a zasměji se. Jak nevědoucí je můj pán, když nevidí, že právě teď mě skutečně drží ve svých malých rukách a mohl by si se mnou dělat, cokoliv chce. Tak moc po něm právě prahnu, že bych jej uposlechl ne kvůli pravidlům naší smlouvy, nýbrž jen pro tu možnost mu být nablízku. A on mi ve své naivitě jen poručí až do konce cesty mlčet. Ach ano, malý pane, budu mlčet, ale hlavně po mně nechtějte, abych se na vás nedíval hladově. Vždyť copak byste mohl být tak krutý a upřít mi jediné skutečné potěšení na tomto jinak nudném světě.

Ne, to on by být nemohl. Ve své nekonečné laskavosti, tak skvělé skrývané za přezíravostí a povýšeností, si mě po zbytek naší cesty k továrně nevšímá, jen sleduje krajinu a městské ulice ubíhající podél kočáru. Sotva se i pohne, kromě několik zašoupání nohou, když náš povoz prudčeji zastaví. Nikdo jeho věku by nedokázal vydržet beze slova či bez pohybu tak dlouho, ovšem on je výjimečný, protože je to má opečovávaná duše. Ach, vážně bych na něj měl alespoň na chvíli přestat myslet, jinak se mi stane neblahá nehoda a já si poslintám límec žaketu. Potřeboval bych alespoň trochu rozptýlení, které by mé myšlenky na pár minut odvedlo jinam, jen se obávám, že továrna a její zaměstnanci spořádaně postávající v kordonu před vchodem, ke kterému přijíždíme, tím rozptýlením nebudou.

Vystoupím z kočáru jako první a nabídnu pánovi svou ruku. Využije ji jen po nejnutnější chvíle, chce budit opravdu hodně dobrý dojem před svými zaměstnanci, a vykročí po koberci, který pro něj rozvinuli směrem k širokému vchodu továrny. Koberec? Skutečně? Podlézavější by už stěží mohli být, na druhou stranu kdo spíš by si měl pro svůj příchod vyžadovat rozvinutí koberce, než můj pán.

„Vítejte, sire,“ předstoupí rozložitý muž s knírem a ukloní se před mým pánem skoro až na zem. „Jsem Baynton, vrchní mistr. Dohlížím na veškerý provoz v továrně. Možná si na mě ještě pamatujete, pokud mohu být tak smělý a říct to. Před několika lety, ještě s vaším zesnulým otcem sirem Phantomhivem..., nechť je mu země lehká..., jste naši továrnu navštívil.“

„Baynton..., ano, jistě, něco mi váš obličej říká,“ odvětí pán, tak, jako kdyby muže před sebou skutečně poznával, ač je mi okamžitě jasné, že nemá ani to nejmenší tušení, kdo to je. Na tom všem mistrovi zdejší výroby pramálo sejde nebo si toho spíše nevšimne, protože jeho obličej se potěšeně rozzáří. Vypadá jako pes, kterého jeho pán právě podrbal za ušima. Ještě by mohl začít vrtět ocasem. Poněkud nechutné.

„Jsem rád, opravdu, opravdu rád,“ raduje se, jeho formální tón přechází spíše do bodrého pobrukování, „je pro mne a i pro nás všechny velkou ctí, když se vy, sire, ráčíte přijít podívat a na důkaz naší radosti z vaší přítomnosti zde jsme pro vás připravili toto.“

Pokyne dvěma mladým zaměstnancům stojícím za jeho zády a ti před mého pána přinesou koš vskutku nevídaných rozměrů, ve kterém jsou vyskládány hračky všeho druhu. Dřevění vojáčci, vláčky, povozy, tahací kačeři, stejně jako několik druhů králíků, medvídků, sbírka porcelánových zvířátek nebo zobající kovový kohoutek na klíček. Každé dítě by zaplesalo radostí, i dítě tak staré jako můj pán, jenže ten na to shlíží téměř s odporem, přinejmenším určitě s naprostým nezájmem. Hračky už dávno nejsou tím, co by mohlo potěšit jeho mysl.

„Většina původních plánů na prototypy hraček shořela společně s vaším sídlem, ale já, ostatní mistři a nejstarší ze zaměstnanců jsme spojili své síly, paměť a vědomosti, abychom vytvořili co nejúplnější sbírku našich již nedistribuovaných hraček a opět vám je předali.“

„Chm...,“ zazní pánova nevlídná odezva na dar, se kterým si jeho zaměstnanci dali tolik práce. „Nepřišel jsem sem zakládat novou sbírku originálních výrobků. Daleko více mě zajímá samotná výroba a jen stěží mohu říct, jak moc se chci konečně střetnout s panem Oxleym, který tak svědomitě řídí tuto továrnu.“

Bez většího zájmu obejde nabízený koš a vydá se k továrnímu vchodu. Pan Baynton je jeho chováním zaskočen a jistě také uražen a já to samozřejmě musím po svém pánovi vyžehlit. Jaký smutný úděl má sluha jako já, když musí řešit tak dramatické prohřešky proti dobrému mravu, kterých se můj pán nedopouští záměrně, jen by se při své zasmušilé povaze a díky svému postavení měl omezovat v projevování nezájmu.

Mírně se před Bayntonem ukloním.

„Sebastian Michaelis, sluha rodu Phantomhivů. K vašim službám,“ představím se uctivě. „Musím se za chování svého pána omluvit. Ještě není zcela zdráv a dlouhé cesty ho unavují. Proto je poté poněkud strohý, mohu vás však ujistit, že jej váš dar opravdu potěšil. Díky snaze vaší a vašich podřízených by se mohla navrátit alespoň část vzácné sbírky, která byla v sídle před jeho nešťastnou ztrátou,“ laskavě se na starého muže usměji a on mi to zářivě oplatí. „Kdyby byli vaši pracovníci natolik laskavi a dali koš do kočáru, byl bych jim za to skutečně vděčný. Vypadá dost těžký a já nevím, jestli bych si s ním sám poradil.“

Ve skutečnosti bych ho unesl na malíčku, pokud by mi to můj pán nařídil, ale i něco tak prostého, jako žádost o pomoc, dokáže člověka přivést doslova k extázi. Přinejmenším člověka prostého a přímého jako je Baynton a většina jeho podřízených. Jejich obličeje se naplní nefalšovaným štěstím, že mi ušetří práci, když sami naloží koš s dary do kočáru, a já zatím mohu svého pána následovat do továrny, aniž bych si musel s něčím dělat starosti. Navíc Bayntona má slova natolik potěší, že se, s nadšením vlastním lidem přímým jako jen on, ujímá výkladu a provází nás po hale zaplněné pracovníky, vstávajícími ze svých míst, jen co se k nim přiblížíme.

Mlčky následuji svého, zcela zjevně ne příliš se bavícího pána, a sleduji práci. I přesto, že je tu sto dvanáct lidí, trvá podle všeho až tři dny, než je vyroben jediný vozíček. Zbytečně zdlouhavé, kdybych tu byl jenom já, dokázal bych práci, co zastanou zdejší pracovníci za týden, zvládnout během jediné bezesné noci. Avšak i tak se mi tu nabízí široká škála poznatků v oboru pánovi blízkému, díky kterým budu moci snadno vyplnit jeho přání a učinit z Funtom company celosvětově známou značku. Trochu nových nápadů tam, nějaké pozlátko a jasnější barvy tady, a snadno ošálím prostou lidskou mysl v její bezvýznamné honbě za různými druhy zdánlivě drahocenných nebo krásných předmětů. Jak jen zaslepení umějí smrtelní být.

Byla by to tedy celkem příjemná prohlídka, kdybych neměl po celou dobu jasnou představu o tom, že nás někdo, pravděpodobně postrádaný pan Oxley, sleduje z vyvýšené kanceláře ředitele. Několikrát po něm zvednu pohled, ale nikdy ho nespatřím skutečně vyhlížejícího dolů na nás a dělníky, přesto jsem si naprosto jist, že tam je a skrývá se před námi. Vidím a cítím až sem jeho šedavou duši a šepot prolhaného vědomí kdesi na okraji mé mysli. Bezesporu je on tou havětí zamořující továrnu mého pána, o které mluvil. Vyhubit ji pro mne nebude problém, je to jenom jediný bezvýznamný brouček na podrážce mé boty, protože všichni ostatní zde jsou buď naprosto oddáni rodu Phantomhivů, jako pan Baynton, nebo je jim vesměs jedno, kdo je zaměstnává, hlavně pokud platí dost a včas. To jen ten pes tam nahoře, zahryzlý do kosti úspor malého pána, je problém.

„Poutavá exkurze,“ promluví můj pán poprvé od chvíle, kdy jsme vešli dovnitř.

„Děkuji, sire,“ ukloní se Baynton.

„Očekával jsem ale, že se pan Oxley připojí, jakmile prohlídka začne, on místo toho sedí ve své kanceláři a ani se neobtěžuje mě jít přivítat. Schovává se snad před mnou?“ zvedne pohled svého oka vzhůru ke kanceláři, kde i on jasně vnímá přítomnost odpadků určených k vymetení.

„Ehm, ne, pan Oxley mi nařídil vás nejdřív provést po továrně a pak, pokud budete chtít, přivést za ním.“

„V tom případě... prohlídka již skončila a já pana Oxleyho nesmírně rád poznám.“

„Ovšem, pojďte za mnou, prosím,“ ukloní se Baynton a pokyne mému pánovi k točitému schodišti z kovu.

Trochu skepticky obhlédnu úzké schody a řídké plaňky v zábradlí, kterými by můj malý pán mohl snadno propadnout, a raději se proto zařadím dostatečně těsně za něj. Při jeho sklonu k nehodám by nebylo vůbec nic výjimečného, kdyby se mu podsmekla hůl a on by se vydal na poslední cestu v ústrety dlážděné podlaze továrny. Stejně jako já i on si moc dobře uvědomuje, proč ho tak těsně následuji a vysloužím si za své chování jeden nevybíravě temný pohled, jenž ovšem klidně ignoruji. Nedal mi příkaz, nehledě na skutečnost, že udržet ho naživu je nadřazeno jakémukoliv jeho příkazu. Však k čemu by mi bylo pěstovat si květ jako je on, kdybych pak dopustil jeho ztrátu při naprosto banální nehodě.

Vystoupáme vzhůru k dřevěným dveřím, za kterými se ozývá hluk podobný šramotu prchající krysy. Jestliže chtěl bezvýznamný smrtelný před mým pánem prchnout, měl to udělat dřív, než jsme dorazili až sem k jeho zapáchající skunčí noře. Opravdu, přál bych si, aby to udělal a já ho pak mohl stíhat na příkaz svého malého pána. Škoda, že tak chytrý nebyl a mně se na něj naskytne pohled, v celé jeho ohavnosti, hned jak se dveře otevřou.

I fyzicky není nikterak vábný, neforemně obtloustlý tvor připomínající hladovějící prase, původně určené k výkrmu a porážce. Co je však ještě obludnější, je jeho podstata. Jeho duše a mysli. Bezvýznamná špína, jež už svou přítomností vedle mého pána znečišťuje jeho bytí. Doufám, že se tu dlouho nezdržíme, protože nechávat malého pána ve společnosti toho muže je jako postavit třípatrový dort vedle kupy hnoje.

„Dovolte, abych vám představil sira Phantomhiva. Sire, pan Oxley, ředitel této továrny,“ představí je oba Baynton ,z jehož hlasu a výrazu se dá jasně určit, koho má z nich raději. Mého pána, to k němu chová větší a intenzivnější úctu. Neubráním se jemnému úsměvu. Jak rozkošně umí malý pán působit na lidi, i když je k nim nevlídný a odtažitý.

„Jsem nesmírně poctěn, sire,“ donutí se ta hromada nepotřebnosti k úklonu.

Můj pán při zvuku jeho hlasu smrtelně zbledne. Musel ho poznat. Bezesporu je to jeden z těch, kteří se podíleli na jeho uvěznění, protože jedině vzpomínka na ně v mysli mého křehkého pána vyvolává skutečný strach. Ovšem zároveň také hněv, zlobu a bílý plamen touhy po pomstě. To se tentokrát nestane. Cítím z malého pána jenom strach, hraničící s hrůzou, a odpor tak silný, že bych to snadno nazval pocitem na zvracení.

To, ta hnijící neforemná schránka špinavé páchnoucí duše, je pro pána zdrojem větší hrůzy a znechucení, než myšlenka na všechny ty bezvýznamné, které jsem upálil. Je mi jasné, že to může být jen ten jeden nečistý tvor, který si dovolil vztáhnout na mou duši ruku. Nejen v minulosti, on má tu drzost se pokusit mého pána dotknout i teď. Něco takového nemám v úmyslu dovolit, vyloženě se mi hnusí představa, že se toto odvážilo položit své pracky na moje jídlo.

Pohnu se vpřed, překonám vzdálenost, která mne dělí od malého pána, a stanu nad ním, právě včas, abych té špinavosti pohledem zabránil podat mu ruku.

Ani malý pán nechce, aby se ho dotýkal. Udělá krok zpět a narazí do mých nohou. Prudce vzhlédne nahoru. Skloním k němu pohled říkající, že jsem přímo zde, odhodlán rozmačkat Oxleyho v dlaních. Nejen odhodlán, vysloveně toužící to udělat. Uklidní ho to. Barva se vrátí do jeho tváří stejně jako do rtů, i lesk v očích připomínajících vyplašené malé zvíře se ztratí. Opět je to můj sice zraněný, avšak silný a všemu vzdorující pán.

„O tom nepochybuji,“ řekne s chladností i pro něj neobvyklou a vykročí směrem k výhledu do tovární haly. „Pan Baynton mne provedl po továrně, vypadá skutečně dobře a výkonně, proto mne zaráží, že jste podle dokumentace přijal v posledním roce dvacet nových lidí k rozšíření výroby, zvýšil prodej o šest procent a přesto se zisky továrny snížily skoro o dvanáct. Ta čísla si přímo odporují.“

To je můj pán, jakého ho chci a po jakém toužím. Může mít strach z těch, které nenávidí, ale nenechá se jím ovládat dlouho. Neutíká před nimi, i když se na něm dopustili věci pro člověka, zvláště slabého člověka, nesnesitelné. Sevře v rukou ostří a zabodne ho do jejich masa, a pokud nemá skutečný nůž, kterým by je mohl zranit, alespoň nedá najevo svou nenávist vůči nim, dokud si ten nůž neobstará a nebude je moci zničit. Malý neporazitelný pán. Zaslouží si mou úctu, mou péči, můj obdiv, mé služby a můj hlad po něm.

„Je hospodářská recese, sire, a lidé utrácejí peníze za jiné věci než za hračky. Děláme tu všechno pro zvýšení zisků, ale jak jsem říkal už vašemu otci, když jsem jej naposledy viděl..., ať jsou mu nebesa přívětivá..., můžeme se jen držet nad vodou, dokud se ekonomika nezlepší,“ odvětí Oxley, jeho lži přitom páchnou hůř než jeho dech.

Koutky mi zacukají v démonickém úsměvu. Až mi to malý pán dovolí, vyrvu té zbytečnosti jazyk z pusy za všechny jeho lži a nechám ho dusit se vlastní krví. Ano, přesně to udělám, tak prosím pane, už vyslovte své přání, ať ho mohu nadobro zlikvidovat dřív, než se vám z něj obrátí žaludek.

„Recese...,“ zopakuje malý pán vyhlížející ven.

„Ano, sire. Pokud chcete, mohu zavolat našeho účetního a on vám podrobně vysvětlí všechny nuance našeho obchodování. Obávám se, že jste přesně nepochopil, v čem je problém...“

„Ticho,“ přeruší ho pán, nekřičí ani se nevzteká podobně, jak to dělá, když okřikuje mne. Jeho hlas je tichý, klidný a nepřipouštějící jakoukoliv vzdorovitost. Síla jeho vzrůstajícího odhodlání Oxleyho zničit mi vhání teplé vzrušení do každého kousku existence. Můj úsměv se pomalu rozšiřuje a... pana Bayntona to podle všeho děsí. Dívá se na mě vysloveně jako na ďábelské zjevení. Ach, jak neblaze malá je moje kontrola, když si představuji, jak malý pán umí zářit, když likviduji ty, co nenávidí. Měl bych si na to dávat lepší pozor. Poskládám svou tvář zpět do klidu.

„Prosím...?“ vydechne bezvýznamná a, jak doufám, brzy mrtvá bytost.

„Já vím, kdo jste,“ i toto je řečeno s naprostým klidem, načež se můj pán obrátí a upře na Oxleyho ten nejchladnější pohled naplněný surovou nenávistí, jaký jsem u něj kdy viděl. Jestli jsem po něm v kočáře hladověl, teď ho chci pomalu polykat kousek po kousku, centimetru po centimetru a opájet se jím až do skonání věků. Jak dráždivý malý pán. A jak směšně vyděšený Oxley, který před pánem ucouvne o dva kroky zpět, kam až ho v jeho útěku zarazí vlastní stůl. Také ho poznal, to proto se před námi schovával. Přimhouřím oči. Zajímalo by mne, jen tak pro zábavu, jak se cítil, když se můj pán navrátil. Musel být vyděšený k smrti a zahanbený skutečností, že ten, kdo ho děsí, je jen malý chlapec. Možná i doufal v omyl, kdy se nakonec ukáže, že skutečný Ciel Phantomhive zemřel, či si snad myslel, že nebude poznán.

„Jste lhář a zloděj,“ když to říká, v jeho hlase slyším i další, brutálnější obvinění. „Přichytil jste se na mou továrnu jako parazit a vysáváte mé úspory. Považujete mne snad za hloupé dítě, které můžete spoutat a zneužít? To už nikdy nedopustím!“ Uhodí holí do země.

Myslím, že ta špína nemá daleko k tomu vyděsit se až k smrti. Oh, jak nádherně nebojácně hrůzostrašný umí můj drobný sladký pán být. Skoro by mne ani nepotřeboval, jak si s lítostí uvědomuji, kdyby nebyl zároveň tak neskutečně bezbranný. Spíš jen štěká než skutečně do krve kouše, ale štěká tak, že jeho nepřátelé prchají v domnění, kdovíjaká pekelná nestvůra se k nim žene. Přitom jsem to jen já, obyčejný démonický komorník. Vlastně vůbec nic zajímavého.

„Nebudu dál snášet drzost, se kterou jste se vkradl na místo ředitele, označujete se za přítele mého otce, okrádáte mě a lžete mi přitom přímo do očí. Máte minutu na to odejít z mé fabriky a neopovažujte se mi ještě někdy přijít na oči. Zmizte!“ štěkne hněvivě dostávaje svému přízvisku.

„Vy nemůžete..., nemůžete mě vyhodit..., slíbili... to přeci..,“ blekotá Oxley.

Role se obrátily, předtím byl vyděšený můj malý pán a bledý jako duch, teď je to ta špinavá věc, kdo se skutečně děsí své bývalé oběti. Jaká to ironie světa, jíž by nedokázal ve svých dílech vystihnout ani ten nejšílenější básníř, kterému samotní démoni našeptávali do ucha své vzpomínky na peklo.

„Sebastiane, otevři panu Oxleymu dveře,“ vybídne mne malý pán. Mohl bych klidně udělat i daleko víc, kdyby tu nebyli vyplašení a naprosto oněmělí svědci.

„Ano, můj pane,“ mírně se ukloním a přistoupím ke dveřím, „Pokud vás mohu požádat, pane Oxley...,“ nechám vyznít do ztracena, přičemž mu s úslužnou poklonou otevřu.

Sleduji toho smrtelného koutkem oka, jak se potácí mezi strachem, hněvem a nevěřícností, načež se rozhoduje, že utéct bude nejlepší varianta. Vrávoravě se vydá směrem ke mně. Hmm, mohl bych mu zlehka podrazit nohy a on by se je tak mimochodem zřítil po prudkém točitém schodišti dolů na nesmírně tvrdou, dlaždicemi pokrytou podlahu. Ne, to ani nebude třeba, je tak roztřesený, že se zvládne zmrzačit úplně sám, stačí jen jeden můj vlídný pohled zpoza černých vlasů, zakrývajících mi tvář, a jediné, na co se vzmůže, je prasečí zachrčení, po kterém vypadne ven ze dveří a téměř se začne valit dolů.

Dveře nechávám otevřené s příjemnou a vzápětí se plnící vizí. Jen pár schodů od konce se prchajícímu Oxleymu připlete do cesty vlastní noha a on se s výkřikem skutálí až dolů. Nezabije ho to, naštěstí, protože tak mu mohu připravit ještě horší osud, ale rozhodně donutí k hlasitému bolestnému sténání a výkřikům, jež se nesou halou i přes hluk klepajících kladiv a vrzání pilek na dřevo. Doléhá sem k nám společně s hlasitými zvuky belhání doplněné o občasný hluk, když zbytečnost padá na zem a opět se z sbírá.

Malý pán se ani nehne, jen upřeně sleduje stěnu kanceláře a svírá pevně hlavici hole, až do chvíle, než zvuky zcela odezní a jediné, co je kromě hluku, jak zhluboka vydechne, načež se s o poznání uvolněnějším výrazem podívá na mistra této manufaktury.

„Do konce týdne určím nového ředitele, který se zde bude společně s mým vlastnoručně podepsaným doporučením hlásit v pondělí ráno. Kdyby si do té doby někdo, kdokoliv z jakéhokoliv titulu, nárokoval vedení mé továrny, nedovolíte mu ani vstoupit do této kanceláře.“

„A-ano, pane..., sire..., na mou čest nikoho nevpustím, sire,“ poněkud blábolí Baynton a roztřeseně přitom salutuje. Není až tak špatný, jen nezajímavý a mdlý, nic, co by mě po setkání s malým pánem mohlo třeba jen zaujmout.

„Odcházíme, Sebastiane.“

Mladý pán mne mine bez jediného pohledu, ale táhne se za ním temná mlha rozechvělosti a zlosti. Věrně ho následuji, když spěšně, přesto však stále důstojně sestupuje ze schodů. Vypadá to, že by se nejraději k našemu kočáru rozeběhl, aby byl co nejdříve v jeho bezpečí. Předejdu ho a otevřu mu dvířka. Stáhne se na druhý konec kočáru. Vyčkávavě na něj hledím, zatím co si sedám k němu, jestli mi dá nějaký příkaz, on místo toho jen vyhlíží ven. No tak, malý pane, řekněte něco. Cokoliv. I kdyby se vám vaše přání či rozkaz zdál sebevíc nesplnitelný, já ho vykonám. Jsem dychtivý vás vidět spokojeného, vždyť nic bližšího k ochutnání mi nedovolíte.

„Sebastiane...“ promluví konečně.

„Ano, můj pane?“

„Mám chuť na belgickou čokoládu. Po cestě se pro nějakou stavíme.“

„Jak si přejete, pane.“

Jaké zklamání mi malý pán přináší. Jsem znechucen jeho neochotou vydat mi rozkaz. Nesmírně znechucen.

 

°°0°°

 

Hodiny odbíjejí jednu ráno. Vše, co bylo třeba pro dnešek vykonat, mám již hotovo, čímž mě čeká následujících sedm hodin bezúčelného nicnedělání. Připouštím, jednu věc teď lidem závidím, a to schopnost usnout.Tato forma bytí mi to neumožňuje. Moje noci jsou pusté, protože nemám ani potřebu dělat něco tak poklesle ubohého, jako potácet se opilý ulicemi Londýna a sprostě pokřikovat na prostitutky, neboť to je právě činnost, které se mnohé lidské bytosti v noci oddávají místo spánku. Z toho důvodu mi noční přítmí zpříjemňuje jen přítomnost mých tří koček, které jsem si bez vědomí malého pána propašoval až do svého pokoje.

Jak milostivý a štědrý můj pán je, když mi dal i vlastní pokoj. Opravdu. Je s podivem, kolik mých předešlých duší si myslelo, že mohu celé noci prostát na chodbě a budu spokojený. Jistěže mohu. Mohu stát na jednom místě klidně celé měsíce, dokud mne pavouci neopředou sítí, nezapadám listím a sněhem a ptáci si na mé hlavě neudělají hnízdo, jenže to, že jsem něčeho schopen, neznamená, že to dělám rád.

Nuže tedy, čas přestat přemýšlet nad temnými věcmi, kteréžto myšlenky mi přinesla dnešní pánova slabost, a jít se trochu upravit po náročném dni. Hustý londýnský vzduch mi ulpěl na tváři a já ho potřebuji smýt.

Avšak místo abych vstal a v klidu se šel uložit, musím zvednout hlavu po zvuku, jenž se mi ozývá nad hlavou. Tiché cupitání malých bosých nožek nesoucích nevelkou zátěž. Nemůže to být nikdo jiný než malý pán mířící na toaletu. Přes tvář mi přeběhne úsměv. Dnes při večeři vypil čtyři sklenice čerstvé šťávy z červených pomerančů. Ještě před uložením, než jsem jeho útlé tělo v bílé noční košili zakryl až po samý nos, jsem mu navrhoval, jestli ještě nepotřebuje jít, ale odmítl mě se slovy, že to do rána vydrží. Jaký hloupoučký pán, co nedá na dobře míněné rady dospělých.

Úsměv se mi ještě rozšíří. Jednu věc třeba ocenit; pán se naprosto sám, s veškerou statečností hodnou rytíře, vydal tou strašidelnou temnou chodbou, naplněnou nestvůrami skrývajícími se za rámy obrazů a upíry zavěšenými mezi sloupy, ke svému vytouženému cíli. Možná bych mu měl jít pomoci, na druhou stranu však mne dnes opravdu nahněval a proto nebudu vyvíjet žádnou aktivitu navíc, dokud si o ni sám neřekne. Vyvolal démona, aby mu sloužil a pomohl se pomstít nepřátelům, tak jej má využívat k účelu, za jakým se sem vydal ze všeexistence, ne si ho posílat nakupovat čokoládu.

Nakloním mírně hlavu na stranu a poslouchám. Malý pán úspěšně dorazil do koupelny. Její dveře klapnou a zámek cvakne, jak za sebou zamkne, potom je slyšet vodu. Trochu se zamračím. Proud vody je silný, pán musel otočit oba kohoutky, tedy i ten s vychládající vodou z kotle. O co se tam bláznivý malý pán pokouší? Vždyť si je stěží schopen sám zapnout knoflíčky košile do správných dírek, k čemu mu tedy bude napuštěná vana, když ani netuší, kde skladujeme mýdlo.

Vydám se chodbami ke schodišti a nahoru do patra, odkud se ozývá zvuk napouštěné vody. Pod dveřmi, ke kterým se blížím, je vidět pruh silného světla. Chytrý pán. Zvládl si přitáhnout stoličku k vypínači proudu, na který doposud nedosáhne, vylézt na ni a nedojít žádné újmy, například v podobě pádu, což je u mého pána velká vzácnost. Přesto ale není bezpečné ho...

Výkřik prořízne noční ticho. Velmi podezřele zní jako počátek mého jména, který je zadušen v hlasitém žbluňknutí a zvuku vyšplíchlé vody dopadající na podlahu. Naše pouto se zachvěje. Váhy pánova života se povážlivě zhoupnou směrem ke smrti. Proradný malý pán se mi snaží uniknout.

Dveře koupelny rozrazím dřív, než se hladina na plnící se vaně ustálí. Proudy vody se ještě převalují přes její okraj a tříští se o dlaždičky. Jedním krokem jsem u vany. Můj pán je na samém dně, oči zavřené, a bez pohybu. Sáhnu do vody, uchopím ho a vytáhnu ven. Je vláčný a bezbranný jako hadrová panenka. Pokleknu na zem a složím si malého pána do náruče. Nedýchá. Musel se při svém pádu uhodit do hlavy nebo přinejmenším v panice nadechnut vody. Tak málo stačí, aby duše začala pomalu klouzat pryč, propadat se, unikat z mých rukou. Nesnesu takovou troufalost, jako zemřít dřív, než budu mít možnost ho spolknout. Něco takového si ještě nikdy nikdo nedovolil, avšak jak vidno, mému malému pánovi stačí jen málo k tomu, aby se vymkl z řady bezvýznamných.

Zakloním si jeho hlavu přes loket a skloním se k němu. Jeho duše, vázaná k tělu jen tenkým vláknem váhání, voní intenzivněji než kdy dřív. Téměř se tím zalykám. Zbavuje mě to koncentrace, veškerého zdravého rozumu. Je to jako stát uprostřed pekárny naplněné chutnými švestkovými koláčky. Stojí mě to velké sebezapření nadechnout se, přitisknout svá ústa k jeho drobným, nedostatkem kyslíku pobledlým rtům a vdechnout mu životadárný vzduch do plic. Tak moc toužím udělat přesný opak. Vsát ho do sebe. Pohltit jeho sladce vonící duši. Udělám to, budu muset, pokud se sám nenadechne, protože bez ohledu na smlouvu, tuto duši si nikdy nenechám uniknout. Už teď je příliš vzácná, než aby i proklouzla mezi prsty.

„Mladý pane, vraťte se!“ zašeptám mu do ucha a jemně několikrát stisknu jeho hrudník.

Jeho duše se zatetelí. Slyší mě a moc dobře si uvědomuje, komu a kam patří. Pousměji se, když se znovu nadechuji a tisknu své rty k jeho. Vdechnu hluboce, tlačím vzduch do jeho plic, až se konečně zachvěje a vzepře v mých rukách. Pustím ho a donutím obrátit na bok. Vyprskne na beztak mokrou podlahu další proud vody. Kašle a dáví se. Jeho malé, křehké bílé tělo se mi zachvívá v náručí v přívalech křečí stahujících jeho hrudník. Rozechvělý, mokrý, ztěžka dýchající, to je můj pán, podobný přitom štěněti, které někdo zachránil jako úplně poslední z pytle utopeného v řece.

„Můj pa -“

Drobná ruka s plesknutí dopadne na můj obličej. Prudce vydechnu tu poslední nepatrnou trochu vzduchu, co mám v plicích. Naprosto šokující drzost od bytosti, kterou bych mohl právě teď rozmáčknout, aniž by měla třeba jen malou šanci se mi bránit. Hněv se ve mně mísí s absolutní fascinací malým pánem. Nikdo jiný kromě něj by si nic takového netroufl. Za tu samou drzost bych ho chtěl zabít stejně jako se zahryznout do jeho podstaty.

„Nedělej tak... nech-nechutné věci...! Ty..., jak ses mohl opovážit... mě... líbat?!“ vyráží ze sebe přerývaně.

„To bych si nikdy nedovolil,“ do hlasu se mi vkrade přidrzlý tón, jenž vyvolá na pánově tváři lehké zmatení. „Pouze jsem se vám snažil zprostředkovat, co vy křehcí lidé tak nutně potřebujete; vzduch. Málem jsem o vás přišel. To by bylo pro sluhu velmi ostudné, nechat svého pána utopit ve vaně.“

Líce mu zbarví červeň, těžko říct, jestli se mu jen prudce vrací krev do tváří nebo jsem ho přivedl do rozpaků. Doufám v to druhé. Odkloní ode mne hlavu a pokusí se mi vysmeknout. Něco takového mu samozřejmě nedovolím, už jednou jsem ho dnes málem ztratil. Zlehka ho zvednu a postavím na nohy. Je z náhlé změny pozice zmatený, proto zavrávorá a rukama se vzepře o vanu. Naprosto ideální. Stačí jenom sáhnout po ručníku a obalit mu ho pod rukama kolem těla. Obejmu ho paží, když ho tu mám tak příhodně u sebe, a přitáhnu si ho do náruče. S vyplašeným zalapáním po dechu mi padne zády na hrudník. Držím ho pevně, zatím co rohem ručníku utírám ramena a tvář.

„Co jste tu dělal takto v noci, pokud se smím ptát?“ promluvím na něj jako první, protože on mluvit nehodlá. Jen se stále trochu chvěje a zhluboka dýchá.

„Nic. Jen jsem se šel vykoupat,“ poskytne mi prostou odpověď.

„Měl jste mne zavolat.“

„Nepotřebuji tě ke všemu, co dělám.“

Téměř se mi nepodaří skrýt úsměv. Ne, vskutku mne nepotřebuje úplně ke všemu, nicméně výčet věcí, ke kterým mne skutečně potřebuje a netýkají se jeho pomsty, by byl nesmírně dlouhý. Leckdo by nad ním přímo žasl, když si uvědomím, že něco tak prostého jako dát do hrnku nejdřív sítko, než si naliji čaj z konvice, je pro mého pána naprosto nerozluštitelný rébus. Přesto... bylo by něco, k čemu mne dozajista nepotřebuje, a to jeho neuvěřitelná zručnost v plánování vlastní újmy na zdraví. Ano, je to tak, můj pán je doslova zákeřně schopný, když spřádá sítě politováníhodných nehod odehrávající se neustále kolem něj. Jeden by si řekl, že to dělá schválně.

Mírně přimhouřím oči.

Stáhnu mu mokrý ručník, mohl by se nachladit, a zabalím ho do nového. Ani jeden z nich naneštěstí nebyl nahřátý, tím pádem malého pána ani z poloviny tak nepotěší, jak je zvyklý. Avšak, jestliže chtěl skutečnou koupel i s nahřátými ručníky, neměl si ji dopřávat sám uprostřed noci. Pokud to samozřejmě nebyl záměr.

„Jistěže nepotřebujete,“ souhlasím a mírně se ukloním, potom na něj pohlédnu zpod přimhouřených víček s jasnou výhrůžkou v očích, „Já jen doufám, že pán není tak nerozumný a nepokusí se z naší malé dohody vyvázat smrtí,“ koutky rtů mi zacukají, když vidím, jaký vyplašený pohled na mne vrhl. „Ztížil by tím život nám oběma, protože duše, které se upíší démonovi, nedojdou bran nebeských, pro očistec jsou příliš znesvěcené a peklo je nemůže přijmout. Musel bych si pro vás dojít do předpeklí a to je cesta dlouhá a namáhavá. Nepotěšilo by mne to.“

„Neměl bys nárok. Nemůžeš si mou duši vzít, dokud nesplníš smlouvu, a to ani kdybych zemřel,“ protestuje, jak jinak také, a je ve svém názoru sveřepě neústupný.

„Ovšemže,“ usměji se. „Já však netvrdil, že si vaši duši vezmu. Jen bych ji vyrval z chřtánu pekelného a vrátil do vašeho těla.“

„Nikdo nedokáže vzkřísit mrtvé, vrátit, co je nadobro ztraceno, ani ty to neumíš..., že ne?“ přes sílu přesvědčení na konci zaváhá.

„Ne, ale nikdo netvrdil, že vás potřebuji zcela naživu,“ děsím ho svými slovy. „Je mnoho forem bytí mezi životem a smrtí. Navíc, čas je relativní, to, co se v pekle zdá být stem let, je tady pouhá jediná minuta.“

Upírá na mě pohled, jako kdyby se snažil přijít na to, jestli mu lžu, nebo ne. Nelžu mu, to bych nikdy neudělal, protože lež je opravdu nechutná věc, jen mu neříkám celou pravdu, ostatně jak to dělám velmi často. Mohl bych se pro jeho duši vydat na druhý břeh, pokud by se mu podařilo zemřít před naplněním naší dohody. Mohl bych ji i vrátit do jeho těla, pokud by bylo ještě naživu. Dokázal bych jeho tělo přivést k částečnému životu a uchovávat v něm jeho duši. To vše by však připravilo jeho podstatu o tu nezapomenutelnou chuť, kterou už teď má. Přidalo by nádech hnilobné smrti, sířitost a znečištění peklem. Byl by docela a naprosto zkažený, poživatelný jen z nutnosti a ve velkém hladu.

Ne, nikdy bych to neudělal, protože můj malý pán je dokonale chutný, jen když zůstane naživu a dostatečně dlouho uložený ve své touze po pomstě. Jako dobře vyzrálá brendy.

„Nikdy bych se svému jménu nezpronevěřil křivou přísahou a nesplněným slibem. Dostaneš, co je tvé, takové slovo ti dal Ciel Phantomhive a tobě, prostému sluhovi, nepřísluší právo ho zpochybňovat,“ utne naši debatu s hrdostí jemu vlastní.

Potěšeně se uvnitř zachvěji. To je můj pán, který dokáže vypadat silně a vznešeně i pár minut poté, co se málem utopil, a proto má doposud na sobě jenom ručník. Někdy i mne samotného zaráží, jak intenzivně jsem k němu tažen.

„Jistě, můj pane,“ skloním pokorně hlavu, abych vzápětí vstal a malého pána prudce zvedl do náruče.

Už dávno se mi nebrání, jen se chytne jednou rukou kolem krku a nechá se odnést do svého pokoje. Nejspíš se mu prostě nechce bosýma vlhkýma nohama šlapat po studené podlaze chodby. Ani koberec, který tam je, člověka příliš před chladem mramoru neochrání.

Donesu ho až do jeho pokoje, kde se zastavím a zaváhám, kam ho odložit.

Postel je v neskutečném stavu, peřiny a polštáře rozházené, jak se v nich malý pán převaloval při noční můře. Jistě budou také propocené. Nic neobvyklého u mého pána, noční můry a strašlivé sny jsou u něj na denním pořádku od chvíle, co ho znám. Tím pádem bude třeba postel převléct, ale nejdřív musím pána obléct, než se nastydne.

Postavím ho tedy ke stoličce u toalety a jmu se vyndávat noční oblečení. Cítím v zádech jeho pohled, sleduje mě a mračí se při tom. Občas také zaslechnu zakašlání, ale starosti si s ním nedělám. Lidské tělo je citlivé, stačí trochu vody v plicích a trvá hodiny, než se uklidní.

„Dovolil bych navrhnout, aby si pán vzal na zbytek noci ponožky.“ Vrátím se zpět k němu s čistou noční košilí a párem bavlněných ponožek vhodných na spaní, které jsou určené na studené zimní noci, kdy i jeho teplý pokoj přespříliš vychladne.

„Hmm...,“ zamručí v odpověď.

Budu předpokládat, že je to souhlas. Stáhnu z něj ručník. Na pravém boku má dlouhou rudou skvrnu, barvící se podlitinu, zřejmě způsobenou o hranu vany při pádu. Ani si nestěžoval, že by ho něco bolelo, a to si přitom mohl zlámat žebra. Nerozumný malý pán. S mírným povzdechem přejedu prsty po jeho boku, trhne sebou a uhne stranou. Nebo se o to spíš pokusí, zadržím ho, protože opravdu musím zkontrolovat, jestli si něco nezlomil. Naštěstí ne. Je to jenom modřina, se kterou ani já nemohu nic dělat.

„Ruce prosím,“ požádám ho a on poslušně zvedne ruce nahoru, „děkuji.“

Přetáhnu mu noční košili přes hlavu. Jednu ruku do jednoho rukávu, druhou ruku do druhého rukávu a natáhnout na tělo a nohy až po kotníky. Dopnout knoflíčky u krku a na rukávech a je v teple. Teď ještě ponožky. Nestačím ho požádat, aby se posadil a už si sám sedá. Zvedne svou drobnou nožku naprosto přirozeně. Pokleknu k němu. Zatímco mu natahuji ponožky, uvažuji nad tím, jak je vůbec možné, že se lidé rodí a dlouho zůstávají tak křehcí jako můj pán, přesto však dospějí a žijí hříšný život, jenž je zbaví veškeré chuti. Když jsem tu se svým pánem, přes veškeré jeho nálady i dnešní slabost, nedovedu si prostě představit, že on by vůbec kdy mohl dosáhnout takového stupně rozkladu duše, jako ta věc, co se ho dotkla.

„Měl jsem noční můru,“ promluví malý pán, jakmile mu natáhnu i druhou ponožku. „Zdálo se mi o věcech, které se staly, když jsem byl pryč. Probudil jsem se celý zpocený a potřeboval jsem se umýt, jenže jsem zjistil, že je jedna hodina ráno a nechtěl jsem tě budit. Proto jsem tě nezavolal.“

„To od vás bylo skutečně ohleduplné, ale naprosto zbytečné,“ zvednu k němu pohled s vlídným úsměvem; jak laskavého pána mám. „Co bych to byl za sluhu, kdybych spal, zatímco můj pán bdí. Pro příště se mě nezdráhejte zavolat v jakoukoliv denní nebo noční hodinu..., pokud to byl skutečně jediný důvod, proč jste nezazvonil,“ dodám, dobře si vědom, že pánova slova byla pravdivá jen z malé části. Už mne několikrát přivolal zvoněním brzo zrána, protože nemohl spát nebo potřeboval na toaletu.

„Nebyl, chtěl jsem...,“ odmlčí se, shlédne na své ruce složené v klíně, zatíná je a povoluje, „si chvíli připadat, jako že nade mnou nikdo nemá žádnou moc ani nemá sílu mne srazit na kolena. Vím, je to jenom sebeklam, protože je tu stále až moc těch, kteří mne mohou zničit alespoň fyzicky, jen...,“ následuje další krátká odmlka, vyčkávám napjatě a dychtivě, blíží se vyslovení svého přání a zvolení trestu pro jednoho bezvýznamného. „Patřil k nim. Nejhorší z nich. Myslel jsem, že byl mezi těmi, které jsi pozabíjel. Nebyl jsem si tím ale jist, protože jejich tváře jsem nikdy neviděl a jejich hlasy už jsem nemohl zaslechnout, když nedýchali. Jen jsem doufal. Když jsem ho tam dnes viděl..., nedokázal jsem..., byl jsem tak slabý,“ uhodí pěstí do opěradla stoličky, jeho modrý pohled po mně zablýskne. „Chci, aby zešílel. Aby žil v neustálém strachu, jako jsem žil i já, když mi jeho hlas zněl v uších a jeho puch jsem měl stále v nose a nemohl se ho zbavit. Ano, chci, aby se zbláznil, jako se já málem zbláznil kvůli němu.“

„Ano, můj pane,“ skloním uctivě hlavu.

Pánova slova zcela zaženou všechny myšlenky na nudnou noc. Čekal jsem na ně, volal je a dychtil po nich a teď, když jsou vyslovena, nemohu se dočkat jeho výrazu, až rozkaz vykonám. A popravdě se nemohu dočkat ani toho, až zlámu ruce té zbytečnosti, co si dovolila sahat na moje jídlo.

Vzhlédnu k němu. Dívá se na mě trochu zamyšleně, nejspíš uvažuje, jestli dokáži jeho příkaz splnit. Ovšemže ano, dokáži ještě mnohem víc, o to se nemusí ani trochu obávat. Vydechne, jako kdyby mi dokázal číst myšlenky, a uvolní ramena. Vypadá unaveně, ba přímo vyčerpaně, a když do toho ještě zakašle, zdá se být opět velmi drobný a křehký.

„Jsem unavený..., chtěl bych si už zase lehnout.“

„Jak si pán přeje. Dostanete se sám do postele?“

„Ehm... ano,“ přitaká a vstane.

Malý pán má krátký krok, a když je unavený tak, že sotva vidí na vlastní kroky, dává mi to skoro až nekonečné množství času. Z truhlice vytáhnout rezervní povlečení, které tu pro tyto případy mám. Stáhnut prostěradlo, nahradit novým. Povlak na polštáři je vlhký potem ještě teď, pro mne je to vůně, pán by s tím moc spokojený nebyl. Zaměním ho za nový, nasáklý vůní levandule, která malého pána uklidňuje. Možná bych mu na příštích pár dnů mohl dát i jeden svazek pod polštář. To rozvážím až zítra, po tom, co dám peřinu a polštář vyvěsit ven do větru. Teď hlavně obojí převléct a upravit na posteli dřív, než se malý pán stačí posadit na okraj postele. Když to udělá, trochu zmateně se kolem sebe rozhlédne, kde se tam vzaly všechny ty čisté věci.

Pobaveně se usměji jeho údivu, on se naopak trochu zamračí, ale neřekne nic, jen si lehne. Důkladně ho přikryji, aby mu bylo teplo, jen tentokrát doufám, že se nebude snažit opět vydávat na hrdinskou výpravu kamkoliv, alespoň do doby, než se vrátím. Nevypadá to, doslova mu padá hlava únavou, i když se snaží spánek zadržet. Malý pošetilý pán. Skloním se k němu, ruku položenou na jeho rameni. Nechám do tváře proniknout všechnu ochranitelskou něhu, kterou k němu cítím.

„Spěte, mladý pane, spěte až do rána, já se o všech postarám.“

„Já vím a... řekni mu..., ať..., áách..., shoří v pekle,“ zašeptá z posledních sil, než se mu oči zavřou a on usne hlubokým a hlavně klidným spánkem.

Skloním se ještě níž a nasaji jeho vůni. Ach ano, změnila se. Jen zlehka, je to další nový nádech, uspokojení z pomsty, které mu s takovou radostí poskytuji. Tak je to správně, tak duše zraje před tím, než je zcela připravená k tomu, abych ji přijal v sobě. Neuvědomuje si to, jeho hněv a touha zničit každého, kdo pokořil jeho rodinu, stále stonásobně převyšuje uspokojení, kterého se mu dnes večer dostalo, ale je to začátek.

S nechutí se od něj odtáhnu a ještě předtím, než opustím místnost, ho zkontroluji pohledem. Spí, můj malý sladký pán. Pečlivě za sebou zavřu a s povzdechem se podívám na špinavé povlečení ve svých rukou, stejně jako střelím pohledem po otevřených dveřích koupelny, ze kterých se stále line světlo. Z pěti hodin nicnedělání se rázem stal časový limit, ve kterém musím stihnout uklidit, dostat se do Londýna a zpět a připravit snídani. S malým náročným pánem to nikdy nebudu mít lehké.

 

°°0°°

 

Rozhlédnu se z výšky po ulicích nočního Londýna. Skutečně jsou v noci čímsi krásné, ty ulice samotné samozřejmě. Jejich světla, táhnoucí se kam až oko dohlédne, podobné roji světlušek nad paloukem. A pod těmi světly neuvěřitelné množství lidských bytostí, spících i bdících, běhajících jako mravenci a ve své ohavnosti vlastně přitažlivých. Usměji se.

Ach ano, noční Londýn se prostě nikdy nezmění, ani kdybych spal dalších sto let.

Přehoupnu se přes okraj střech a dopadnu na balkon. Nahlédnu dovnitř na spícího Oxleyho, přičemž se mi na rty dere říkanka. Zvednu ruku a zaťukám na sklo.

„Kůzlátka, kůzlátka, otevřete vrátka, jen trochu dovnitř nahlédnu a hned zase půjdu,“ zabroukám si pro sebe, beztak mě pomalu se probouzející spáč na druhé straně balkonových dveří nemůže slyšet. Ani by ho to nezajímalo, podle podezřívavého a zmateného výrazu, se kterým jde k oknu a teď jím nakukuje ven.

Uctivě se ukloním, jak se na sluhu rodu Phantomhivů sluší. Nesmím přeci zostudit svého malého pána, zejména když se chystám té zbytečnosti zlámat ruce a připravit ji o rozum. Nebylo by to příliš vychované ode mne a já si na svém dobrém vychování zakládám.

Dveře cvaknou a Oxley mi otevře. Vypadá zmateně a vyděšeně z toho, že mne tu vidí. Však také není čemu se nedivit, kdo by čekal, že mu něčí komorník zaťuká uprostřed noci na dveře balkonu, který je ve třetím patře vysokého londýnského cihlového domu. Já samozřejmě nejsem úplně obyčejný komorník, o tom však nemusí zatím vědět. Vlastně vyloženě nesmí, zkazilo by to všechno překvapení.

„Hluboce se omlouvám, že vás ruším takto v noci a určitě budím, ale mám pro vás od mého pána naléhavou zprávu, kterou jsem vám měl vyřídit, ještě než vyjde slunce,“ ukloním se podruhé, než k Oxleymu vzhlédnu a usměji se. „Můj pán vám s veškerou uctivostí vzkazuje: shoř v pekle.“

„C-co? Jak jste se sem...? Vypadni!“ vykřikne a pokusí se mi přibouchnout dveře před obličejem.

Jak neslušné. Vrazím mezi ně nohu a kolenem ho přitom postrčím do místnosti. Zavrávorá dozadu, načež se odhodlá k nemístně statečnému, leč naprosto bezpředmětnému pokusu mě uhodit pěstí. Zachytím ho bez sebemenší námahy. Pošetilá špína. Ohnu mu ruku, dokud nevydá prasečí zakvíkání a neklesne na kolena. Raději mu přitom rovnou vezmu svíčku z ruky, co kdyby byl tak hloupý a pokusil se zapálit mě, sebe nebo rovnou celý tento dům. Oheň by se mohl v suchém větru snadno rozšířit na půlku Londýna a to by byla velká škoda. Sfouknu svíčku. Budeme jen mluvit, k tomu mě vidět nepotřebuje a já vidím beztak i ve tmě, tak nač se vystavovat riziku. Také jen tak pro jistotu, kdyby se vůbec někdo zajímal o křik nesoucí se ulicemi města, za sebou zavřu dveře.

„Prosím. Jestli chcete peníze..., všechny..., všechny si je můžete vzít! Dám vám klíč od trezoru! Vrátím i to, co jsem nakradl v továrně! Prosím, jen mi neubližujte!“

Trochu nakloním hlavu na stranu.

„Vskutku jen pravý muž by dokázal o svůj život škemrat s takovou zapáleností, nicméně lituji, něco tak bezvýznamného a pomíjivého jako peníze mě nezajímají. A co se týče peněz mého pána..., inu, nebyl jsem sem poslán pro ně, nýbrž abych vám vyřídil vzkaz. Jeho první polovinu již znáte, tu druhou,“ zvrátím mu ruku ještě o kousek, dokud kost nepraskne a jeho jekot se nerozezní domem, „vám předám nyní.“

Nepokouší se už bránit, dokonce ani když mu ohnu ruku ještě víc, až kost prorazí kůži a krev se vyvalí na koberec. Je to jenom ubohý odpad válející se u mých nohou.

„Popravdě, pokud chcete znát můj názor, vy nejste jako skuteční nepřátelé mého pána. Ne,“ skloním se a uchopím ho za druhou ruku, „vy jste pouze zručný zloděj, příštipkář, lhář a v některých ryze osobních úrovních dle morálních zásad zvrácený. Nejspíš jste neměl ani ponětí, oč vůbec jde, pouze jste se přidal ke skupině lidí, kteří vám nabídli moc a peníze. Jako tupá ovce. Ach ano, nejste vlk v rouše beránčím, ale ovce zoufale se maskující za vlka. Můj pán vidí jen toho vlka, jehož chce ztrestat utrpením, a já,“ snadno mu přelomím i druhou ruku a vyloudím z jeho rtů další křik, „vidím špinavého chudáka sápajícího se svými prackami po něčem čistém a hlavně mém. Takže ty zlámané ruce jsou za mne, čistě osobní věc, a teď přistoupíme k přání mého pána.“

Uchopím tu vzlykající hromadu sádla za límec pyžama, zvednu a přitisknu ke zdi. Visí si tam jako moucha probodnutá špendlíkem. Třesoucí se a cukající končetinami. Nesmírně odporný pohled, je vskutku nepříjemné, že za pár okamžiků to bude ještě horší.

Položím mu ruku na pusu, tentokrát by jeho křik mohl být hrozivý, že by přeci jen někoho přilákal. Druhou mu přitisknu na oči. Celý se napne, jak velmi dobře ví, že to není ani trochu dobře. Zdá se, že v té hromadě sádla naplněné šedavým oblakem parodie na duši je možná i nějaká jiskřička intelektu. Nevadí. V příštím okamžiku ji snadno zadusím.

Nakloním se k němu, naneštěstí musím opravdu hodně blízko k němu a nejen to, musím se vyvléknout z těla, jak jen to je možné. Cítím pach jeho duše silněji než v lidské formě, je to jako kdybych strčil nos do odpadků z cibule. Smrad hniloby, kyselý a dráždící můj žaludek až k zvracení, naplňuje mé hrdlo. Musím se ovládnout, jinak bych mu prostě jenom zlomil vaz a zklamal tak důvěru malého pána. Přiblížím se tedy se sebezapřením k jeho uchu skoro až na dotek a... prostě jen zašeptám jedinou slabiku ze svého jména. Vnímám jasně, jak šílenství zachvacuje jeho mysl. Smaží se v plamenech hrůz, jež nemůže se zdravým rozumem přežít nikdo. Tělo se pod mýma rukama zmítá, trhá a snaží se té hrůze uniknout.

Stáhnu se zpět do bytí, se kterým se mohu ukázat smrtelným, a pustím tu zbytečnost na zem. S mírným pobavením, vynahrazujícím mi přetrvávající pachuť na patře, sleduji, jak se po zakrvácených zlámaných rukou s hekáním plazí do kouta. Vtiskne se do něj, škrábe rukama a bije hlavou do zdi. Ať vidí, slyší nebo cítí cokoliv, neexistuje způsob, jak by se toho mohl zbavit. Může si klidně i rozdrásat vlastní lebku až k mozku a zarýt do něj prsty, stejně to bude pořád vidět. Od teď až do svého posledního výdechu, se kterým ho pohltí pekelné plameny, aby mu připravily ještě větší utrpení, než jaké zažívá nyní tady na zemi. To už však není má starost, ani mě to nezajímá, splnil jsem, co mi bylo přikázáno a obrátil toho muže jeho odporným vnitřkem navenek.

Odvrátím se od něj a vykročím ke dveřím, když tu si všimnu skřivánka, ležícího na dně klece stojící v rohu. Vypadá to, že je to ubožátko malé mrtvé. Jaká velká škoda. Pravda, není to roztomilá kočička, ale přesto... Otevřu dvířka klece a vyndám stále teplé ptačí tělíčko ven.

„Ach ty malý ubohý, slyšel jsi, co jsem pošeptal tvému majiteli, že? Takovou smrt sis opravdu nezasloužil,“ přejedu prstem po jeho drobné hlavičce. „Vezmu tě s sebou a pohřbím v růžové zahradě mého malého pána. Tam budeš moci v klidu odpočívat a ještě tvé ostatky dodají některému z keříků sílu.“

Zavinu ptáčka do kapesníku, uložím ho pečlivě v kapse a vykročím do temnoty noci.

 

°°0°°

 

Dnešní den je skutečně nádherný. Slunce hladí všechny teplými paprsky, pánovy milované bílé růže jsou v plném květu a sám malý pán již od otevření ranní pošty podivuhodně září, přestože má v obličeji stále svůj chmurný výraz. Tato záře, intenzivní vůně linoucí se z jeho vlasů a táhnoucí se celým sídlem, jako kdyby se nám do kuchyně nastěhoval pekař, se nedá přehlédnout. Je to odér uspokojené pomsty..., dobrá, připouštím pouze její malé části, ale přeci je to něco, co mě nutí za ním celý dne chodit jako stín a opájet se. Nicméně, nejspíš bych s tím měl přestat, přeci jen třetí talířek domácích sušenek za odpoledne doplněný o už druhý hrnek horkého kakaa by mohlo být pro malého pána trochu moc cukru najednou.

„Hm..., zase sušenky?“ zamručí pán nahlížející na svůj talíř s čímsi podobným podezřívavosti. „Došly nám snad finance na výdaje sídla?“

„Ne, jen jsem se nechal poněkud unést při pečení. Doufám, že přijmete mou co nejupřímnější omluvu,“ řeknu zvesela a usměji se. Copak by se v tento den mohl někdo neusmívat, když je ve společnosti malého pána? Možná ano, rozhodně však ne já. Pokud jde o mne, veškerý puch, který na mne několik dní ulpíval se s dnešním ránem, kdy jsem přišel svého pána vzbudit, docela vytratil. Pokud bych to tak směl říct a neznělo by to příliš troufale, jsem momentálně velmi šťastný komorník.

„Tch!“ odfrkne si a shlédne do svého hrnku s kakaem.

Je ticho, které využiji k drobnému úklidu papírů na jeho pracovním stole. Budu ho muset postupem času naučit, že musí papíry skládat do komínků, ne jen nechat pohozené na desce v domnění, že je tam někdo časem uklidí. Ovšemže uklidí, já jsem stále zde, ale bude-li trucovitě trvat na klidu během práce, vbrzku v nich docela zmizí. Vždyť se ta kupa občas zdá vyšší než on, když se beztak už ztrácí za širokým stolem.

„Dnes mi přišel dopis,“ promluví.

Narovnám se a věnuji mu veškerou svou pozornost.

„Důvěryhodný zdroj mi napsal, že Oxley zcela zešílel. Zavřeli ho ve vypolstrované cele, ze které se prý podle lékařů nikdy nedostane. Také,“ zvedne ke mně pohled, „žádný londýnský doktor ještě nikdy neviděl takový druh šílenství, a to jej prý navštívil sám královnin lékař, aby ho prohlédl. Až tak prapodivné, náhlé a silné to šílenství je,“ odloží svůj hrnek na stůl. „Je to tvá práce, že ano?“

„Dalo by se to tak říct, i když bych se spíše přiklonil k myšlence, že jsem šílenství v jeho mysli pouze otevřel dveře, protože jak známo, každá lidská bytost v sobě má potenciál přijít o zdravý rozum. Někdy je však třeba ji trochu popostrčit,“ odpovím vážně, i když v hloubi existence je mi stále opravdu lehce a příjemně.

„Ano, v lidských srdcích a myslích se nalézají zvláštní kouty,“ přitaká bez jediného zachvění, hrdý malý pán. „Ale nikdy se v těch koutech neztrácí vzpomínky, v mých určitě ne. Bez vzpomínek bych byl ničím a neměl bych cíl. Moc dobře si pamatuji, co jsem ti tehdy v noci řekl, a nepadlo tam ani jediné slovo o zlámání rukou. Chtěl jsem ho připravit o rozum, ne o paže.“

„Máte naprostou pravdu, můj pane. Hluboce se omlouvám za své selhání, kdy jsem do plnění svého úkolu vložil i trochu vlastní zášti. Doufám, že můj pán bude natolik milostivý a odpustí mi.“ Pokleknu vedle něj a skloním hlavu hluboce na prsa.

„Vlastní zášť? Cožpak tobě vůbec na těch lidech záleží? Proč?“ položí mi své otázky nesmírně naléhavě, dokonce se nakloní přes opěradlo židle blíž ke mně.

„Na to vám nemohu odpovědět, pane, neboť jste mi zakázal o tom kdy promluvit,“ připomenu mu jeden z jeho prvních rozkazů, jež mi dal před mnoha týdny.

„Zakázal jsem ti o tom mluvit, kdy?“ nechápe, nevzpomíná si na svůj příkaz nebo to vůbec jako skutečný rozkaz nebral, nicméně já musel. „Ať jsem ti to přikázal kdykoliv, teď svůj rozkaz ruším a chci, abys mi odpověděl.“

Jak si malý pán přeje. Je pouze jeho rozhodnutím, jestli se cítí na pravdu vyslovenou nahlas a dokáže se s ní vypořádat. Pozvednu k němu pohled.

„Jak poroučíte,“ odvětím a ponechám skutečné znechucení, jež jsem cítil té noci, kdy jsem pro pána konal pomstu, zahrát mým výrazem. „Máte pravdu. Pramálo mi na Oxleym samotném záleželo, ovšem z hloubi mého bytí se mi hnusila myšlenka, že to tlusté prase vztáhlo ruce po mém pánovi a položilo je na jeho bělostnou kůži. A tak jsem ty ruce s potěšením zlámal. Udělal bych i mnohem víc, jenže jsem věděl, že k tomuto rozhovoru dojde a dle mého přesvědčení existují věci, o kterých byste ještě, můj pane, nemusel veřejně chtít mluvit.“

Dívá se na mně upřeně, bez nevěřícnosti nebo šoku, jen se snaží být silnější než já. Sklopím pohled. Nemusel bych, jenže vím, co můj pán chce. Mít pocit nadvlády nad svým životem, tělem i svou smrtí. Není to slabost nebo pošetilost, od něho zcela určitě ne, jen prostá lidská..., ne, jeho vlastnost vzdorovat osudu. Kdyby mu nevzdoroval, pokud by netoužil ho sám ovládat, nebyl by pro mne tak přitažlivý. Dovede si svůj osud skutečně přetvářet k obrazu svému, do určité míry. Navíc... Já jsem koneckonců jeho oddaný služebník, který nemá na výběr nic jiného, než plnit pánova přání.

„Ty sušenky mi nechutnají,“ přeruší po dlouhé době ticho a přesune talíř sušenek na samotný okraj stolu.

„Přinesu vám něco jiného, pane,“ odvětím, když se opět zvedám na nohy. Malý pán mi věnuje pramalou pozornost, usilovně se snaží předstírat četbu. Rty se mi rozevřou v úsměvu. Jak málo mu stačí k mlčení o věcech, které tíží jeho mysl. Musíte jen chtít o nich mluvit.

Takový je můj sladce zrající pán.


End file.
